


Memory

by TigerRuby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheesy Enough For Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Unhelpful Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerRuby/pseuds/TigerRuby
Summary: In which Adrien remembers something and Plagg is no help at all.





	Memory

Adrien was scrolling through the Ladyblog.

In his Ladybug pajamas.

Yes, you heard that correctly.

He clicked at _Troublemaker. _

Yes, he remembered that very vividly.

How could he forget? 

This amazing, talented girl was using him for inspiration for her designs.

_Wow..._

But a very traitorous part of him wished it** was** what it looked like.

_For Marinette to have_ a _crush on me..._

He shaked his unloyal thoughts out of his head. He loved Ladybug.

He sighed, but then was hit with a memory. He turned pink to red and then to a colour that Plagg didn't know that could be redder than red.

Adrien grabbed Plagg.

Plagg grunted.

"W-w-why w-would Marinette have pictures of me under **her** mattress?"

Of course Plagg only burst into a fit of laughter and insignificant snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short!A bit suggestive


End file.
